Of freezer pops and eyeballs
by mylovelymindpalace
Summary: Parentlock. Molly is pregnant and one week past her due date when a massive heat wave kicks in. Sherlock to the rescue! Tumblr prompt fill, OOC Sherlock requested. Fluffy Sherlolly oneshot.


Prompt fill! YAY! Thank you lovely anon! Here is the original prompt:

Prompt! :) Molly is still pregnant a week after her due date and is miserable during a heatwave. Sherlock tries to make her feel better. Molly appreciates his efforts. (This is just screaming fluff and possible OOC-ness from Sherlock, but I can't get the idea out of my head of a doting Sherlock while Molly is expecting!)

Molly had read every pregnancy book she could get her hands on. They had helped prepare her for the nausea in the second month, the sensitivity to smells in the third, the irritability in the fifth. But none of the books had prepared her for an August heat wave a week after her due date.

"Molly! Moll-yy!" She heard her husband calling from the landing below the flat. Molly sighed, shifting to get up from the sofa. The past week had been torture. Each day she put another red X on the calendar, and each day the baby refused to make an appearance. Now, they were two days into an August heat wave and Molly was entirely miserable. Sherlock had attempted to be sweet and make her feel better, but honestly Molly didn't find an eyeball with a strange type of cancer to be an appropriate gift. She slowly waddled down the steps to the door to find her husband burdened with the shopping bags, his face hidden behind a particularly large bundle of celery. Molly giggled and took one of the bags from him. Doing the shopping was a gift she could appreciate. Sherlock pulled Molly in to kiss her before they made their way to the flat.

"You shouldn't stand all day Molly. " She heard from behind her as they ascended the stairs. Molly had known Sherlock for 8 years and had been in a relationship with him for three. Things had gotten to the point where she no longer even asked how he knew things. She sighed.

"It's this horrid heat wave. I've found that if I stand and walk a bit it helps keep me cool."

"Honestly Molly, you shouldn't. It has been medically proven that women who exercise vigorously during pregnancy are much more likely to have preterm births."

"I am well past what could be called 'preterm'" Molly said. They had settled the food in the kitchen by this point and Molly was surveying Sherlock's unloading process from the sofa. One hand rested lightly on her belly as the other shoved her hair off her forehead. Her usually chestnut hair was dark with sweat and she could feel more of the sticky liquid trickle down her back. Her lightweight maternity tee shirt clung to her. She had loved being pregnant in the cooler months of spring, but toting around another person in the middle of August was unbearable. She closed her eyes, wishing that mere concentration would help the baby to be born. The doctor had said that first babies were usually a couple of days late, but she was now over a week after the due date. The baby was acting stubborn like Sherlock before even being born. This was going to be one heck of a kid. Molly could hear Sherlock humming in the kitchen as he put the groceries away. He had been trying to be more helpful lately but he was still the same Sherlock. Honestly, sometimes living with him was like living with a large, genius toddler. Molly got up from her spot on the sofa to help her husband. The last time she had let him help with groceries she had found the carrots stored with a bag of toes. She found Sherlock staring at the freezer drawer, an overflowing bag sitting on the floor beside him. He was boring holes in the drawer with his eyes, as if hoping that if he stared long enough the food would shift and make more room for the rest. Molly giggled before helping him adjust what was there. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck. The bulging bag on the floor was filled with all her heat wave needs. Freezer pops, three tubs of ice cream, and multiple other frozen things were jumbled together in the bag.

"You are amazing Sherlock." Molly said, voice slightly muffled in his shoulder. Sherlock grinned before returning the embrace lightly. Apparently ice cream was a better gift than an eyeball. He never would truly understand the tastes of women.

(Completly un betad so excuse any mistakes)


End file.
